


Only fangirl

by AdaLovesTylerHoechlin



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: the struggle of being a fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaLovesTylerHoechlin/pseuds/AdaLovesTylerHoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human by Christina Perri (the fangirl version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

**Only fangirl**

* * *

 But I'm only fangirl

And I cry when I read books

I'm only fangirl

I don't care about my looks

The ships in my head, OTPs in my heart

They build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only fangirl

 


End file.
